HatterAlice Drabble
by LunacyMoor
Summary: A collection of short pieces about The Mad Hatter and Alice. I'll update whenever I get inspiration.
1. Where is the tea?

**Where is the tea?**

She had no idea how he got here, or how she was going to get him back.

One morning when she stepped out to get her paper she had found him talking to her roses.

At first she'd sworn she was imagining things, but then he'd walked up and asked her if she happened to have some tea. Dazed and confused, she'd ushered him inside and down the hall to her tiny little kitchen. He sat himself down at the end of her little wooden table and cheerfully gazed around the place. His cheerfullness turned to slight confusion when he saw her try to put salt in his tea cup. "Are you quite alright?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, no not really." Alice replied staring at him as she debated whether or not she was sane.

"Well whatevers the matter?!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and hurrying over to her.

"I think I'm still dreaming..."

He took hold of her chin and turned her head left to right, then up and down.

"Well you seem quite solid" He pinched himself. "And I sure felt that, so you must be awake!"

He grinned at her brightly.

"But I can't be awake! You're here!" she exclaimed knocking over the tea cup.

"Yes, I know I'm here, you're here, we're all here! But I thought we just established that you are indeed awake."

He quickly bobbed down to pick up the tea cup.

"Now look what happened! I need a new tea bag!"

"How can you be thinking about tea!"

"I _always _think about tea."

"You're mad"

"Well I imagine thats why they call me the Mad Hatter."

Alice was silent for a few moments. She watched as he went through all her cupboards to find the tea.

"Its quite improper to go through other peoples cupboards without an invitation."

He turned around to face Alice as he spoke "Invitation? You make it sound like a party." While he was distracted she shut the cupboard quickly.

"Where the hell is the tea!?" his voice was frustrated.

"The tea is in the pot by the kettle." Alice answered.

"You mean to tell me, that you knew exactly where the tea was, and _didn't _tell me?"

"Of course I knew where the tea was. This is _my _house." she retorted.

The Hatter took a moment to glance around.

"You mean you live here?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes."

"What an odd place to live-"

"Mister Mad Hatter! What an awful thing to say!"

He carried on as if he didn't hear her.

"Its so bland, theres no colour at all! Far too much lace." he said pointing to here lacey curtains.

"Mister-"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ALICE!?" he exclaimed, waving a glove-clad hand in her general direction.

"I am Alice, I've grown up." she sighed looking around he kitchen. "I suppose it is a little bland..."

"My dear, I have seen funerals with more colour."

Alice who was not pleased by this comment scooped up the jar of tea bags and ran from the kitchen.

"Oiii!"


	2. Read to me?

**Books**

It was a dreary Saturday afternoon, the rain was relentlessly beating against the house and the wind was blowing the red and orange leaves all over the yard. Alice was completely oblivious to this though, as she was curled up in her favourite armchair with her nose buried in a rather large novel. The Mad Hatter however, was staring gloomily out the window. For he had spent the morning piling all the leaves together so that later he could jump in them. But before he had been able to carry out his plan, the rain had started and Alice had told him to get inside and have lunch. Reluctantly he had turned away from his leaf pile and slouched towards the house. He had eaten the cold sandwiches she made without too much fuss. Although he did leap from his seat when a blowfly landed on the back of his gloved hand. He upset his tea cup and his plate spilling crubs all over himself causing Alice to giggle quietly. He had stalked from the kitchen and into the bathroom where he had sulked and tidied himself up for at least twenty minutes. When he had returned to the kitchen he had found the room empty and the table bare except for a fresh cup of tea and a note from Alice.

"_If you need me I'm in the study, please don't spill this cup over the table,_

_-Alice"_

Grumbling incoherently under his breath he had sat at the table. Eying his tea cautiously before gingerly picking it up and carefully sipping it. He was careful not to spill a single drop, he'd already wasted one perfectly good cup thanks to that horrible blowfly. He had left his empty cup on the table and stuffed Alice's note into one of the pockets of his bright orange jacket before walking down the hall to the study where he found Alice in the same position as she was now. Although the Hatter grew more and more restless as the rain showed no sign of letting up. He had started in the armchair by the door, then moved to the one by the fireplace and now he was finally staring out the window into the driving rain.

Alice sighed as he started fidgeting again. "Why don't you read a book Mister Mad Hatter? There are plenty here to choose from."

She was right, there were plenty of books, the bookshelves were crammed full. The whole room was full of books. "But I don't want to read a book, I want to jump in my leaves."

"Ah so that's why you raked them up this morning, and here I was thinking you were being helpful."

Alice replied dryly, not turning her attention away from her page.

"Hmpf."

When Alice looked up to turn her page she nearly burst out laughing, the Hatter was laying in the middle of the room with his hat over his eyes and arms folded over his chest.

"What in heavens are you doing down there?"

He didn't reply.

Sighing she pulled herself up from her chair, marking her page in her book and placing it on the coffee table. She padded over to him and pulled the hat from his face. "What, are you doing?" she asked again. He scowled up at her. "I'm bored." he wrinkled his nose "I don't like being bored."

She sighed again. "well, what do you want to do? We can't go outside, it's all muddy and you'll be likely to catch a cold in this weather." The Hatter rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. "Will you tell me a story?" he asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, if it'll stop you fidgeting." She walked back to the bookshelf and grabbed a small book from the middle shelf. "Its a book of short stories." she said as she walked back to him.

"Actually, come and sit by the fire it'll be much warmer." Alice went and sat herself back in the arm chair she'd occupied previously. She had meant for the Hatter to sit in the chair next to her but he sat himself down on the ground again. "There is a chair you know." she said with a half smile.

"I know, but I'd rather sit here, much more comfortable."

Alice didn't reply to him, she just opened the book and began to read to him.

He listened attentively all through the story, and when she finished he clapped.

"That was brilliant! Oh look! The rains stopped!" and with that he jumped to his feet and darted from the room yelling "Leaves! Leaves!"

Alice replaced the book on the shelf and followed him out into the yard with the book she had been reading before. She sat on the back steps while he darted all over the lawn raking up the leaves, laughing as he went.


	3. I'm Cold

**I'm Cold.**

"Mister Hatter what on earth possessed you to go out there? In this weather?" asked Alice, exasperatedly as she helped the shivering Hatter out of his soaking wet orange coat.

"Y-Y-You said you wanted the newspaper." he stuttered as his teeth chattered away. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to create some warmth but his hands were like ice. Alice briefly gazed out the window and into the heavily falling snow. She sighed. "Come on you, go and have a nice warm bath and I'll light the fire in the study."

"I can't m-m-move my fingers."

Alice looked at his stiff pale hands, the fingertips were tinged blue and they were shaking like a leaf in the wind. She wrapped one small hand around them.

"Oh they're like ice!" she exclaimed. "Come on, quickly." She hurried down to the bathroom, flinging the door open. She checked that there were several towels in the room before proceeding to fill the large tub with steaming water. Once she was satisfied the water was warm enough she left for the study, shutting the door behind herself. The Hatter sighed and fumbled with his buttons and shoelaces but soon enough he was half submerged in the tub, over flowing with bubbles. Only his face was visible, his white hair floating like a cloud around his face. He Suddenly sneezed violently several times causing water to splash onto the floor.

"Oh breadcrumbs..." he mumbled.

When the water grew cold he gingerly climbed out of the bath and hastily wrapped himself up in all of the towels that were in the bathroom.

"Brrr..." The bathroom tiles were cold on his feet so he hurried out of the room and down to the small guestroom where Alice had made a bed up for him. She wouldn't allow him to share her room, it was quite improper she had said. He could see her point but it didn't mean he liked it. He shut the door and practically leapt over to the drawer, throwing clothes out all over the floor until he found what he was looking for. Underwear. He pulled them on before starting his search for the warm pajamas he had worn the other night. He was notorious for leaving things laying around, just yesterday Alice had found a clean teacup under one of the cushions on the couch. She had wondered how it got there until Hatter came up and asked her where she found his teacup. When she told him where it had been and he had replied. "I knew I put it somewhere."

He finally found his pajamas (Under the bed) and pulled them on. Once he was sure he hadn't pulled them on inside out he made his way to the study, still shivering. Alice was tending to the fire when he entered the room. "Oh Mister Hatter! You still look so cold!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet and pulling him towards the fire. He sat himself as close as he could to the flickering flames, Alice held one of his cold hands in both of her warm ones.

"Alice I'm cold.." he mumbled.

"I'll be right back." and with that she jumped to her feet and scurried from the room.

Hatter sat patiently by the fire awaiting her return. He was curious to know what she was getting.

Alice came back with the quilt off her bed draped around her shoulders like a cape. She sat back down on the floor next to the Hatter, draping the quilt around his shoulders and making sure he was completely wrapped up. Once the Hatter was completely covered up with Alice he snuggled into the blanket.

"Alice I'm cold..." he said after a moment.

Alice rolled her eyes and nestled into him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and resting his cheek on the top of her head. They sat like that for about ten minutes, the Hatter still shivered from time to time but he was slowly starting to warm up.

"Alice I'm cold..." he murmured again. His cheek still resting on top of her head, her face buried into his neck.

"Where are you cold Mister Hatter?" she asked quietly.

He took cheek off her head and pointed to it. "Here."

Without thinking Alice looked up and pecked him on the cheek. A slight blush crossed her features when she realised what she'd done. She half expected him to stand up and hurriedly leave the study but he didn't, he merely turned his head so the other side of his face was to her. "This one's cold too." Feeling slightly flustered she briefly brushed her lips over his cheek before burying her face in his neck.

"Aww what's the matter Poppet? Are you a bit embarrassed?" he said, half teasing.

"No I, I mean I- you... I, uhh..." she floundered for words but was silenced by the Hatter who placed a cold finger against her lips.

"Say what you mean, and mean what you say."

Slightly confused by his words and still flustered she pecked him on the cheek. Her cheeks were glowing pink in the fire light.

"Alice, I'm cold..."

"Where?" she asked, slightly aphrehensive.

"Here." The Hatter pointed at his lips. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"I am. I'm seriously serious here. They're positlutely frozen. I'm surprised they're not blue. Wouldn't you warm them up? Couldn't you warm them up?" He wiggled his eyebrows once. Giggling Alice lent towards him. She stopped just as their noses touched. "Are you quite sure they're cold Mister Hatter?"

"Oh yes... Quite quite sure."

Giggling again Alice closed the gap between them and gentlely pressed her lips against his.

He was right, his lips were cold, but the more they moved against hers the more the blood flowed around them. Soon they were perfectly warm.

**A/N: Reviews would be loverly. I'm not really sure about this chapter. So tell me what you think.**


	4. Don't Touch His Hat

**Don't touch his Hat.**

It was the day after Easter. Alice and the Hatter had both received an impressive amount of chocolate. Chocolate eggs, bunnies, carmel filled eggs, toffee filled bunnies, double dark chocolate chocolate filled eggs and every other chocolate imaginable – which is quite a lot.

The Hatter's favourites so far had been the cream filled chocolate teacups he had received from the very skittish March Hare who had somehow gotten to London and ended up being chased back down the rabbit hole by a group of screaming children who thought he was the Easter Bunny. Even though as he ran he was screaming "I'M A FLIPPIN' HARE! NOT A RABBIT YOU FOOLS!" But of course they continued to chase him. Alice worriedly watched the March Hare disappear, she hoped he didn't run into any trouble getting back to Wonderland. The Hatter had assured her that "Marchy" would be fine and that she should smile because she had lots of chocolate.

He was of course, quite correct.

The Hatter had (very) reluctantly shared his teacups with Alice, But only after she had double pinky promised to share the mint filled chocolate books she had received. Alice wasn't so hesitant to share, it was in her nature to be polite, so she didn't even have to think about it. The Hatter on the other hand was not impolite on purpose, just slightly childish when it came to his possessions.

He nearly had a fit last week when Alice moved his hat off the couch and he couldn't find it. He galavanted around the house, roaring at the "hat-napping dust bunnies" to give it back or he'd sweep them up and fed them all to a stray cat. During his little episode Alice had calmly sat on the couch and read one of her novels.

When he had finally worn himself out (6 hours later) and flopped into the armchair, Alice quietly pointed out that his hat was on the hatstand. Of course he had then flown out of the room; a blur of orange, green and blue, screeching unintelligible nonsense but the word 'mutiny' popped up several dozen times. He had then shut himself in the broom closet to conspire with the invisible yellow owl he claimed to live in there. It only lasted a few moments as a rather large and hairy spider dropped onto his nose and he came out screaming. Alice had sighed and got up to make him some camomile tea, whilst the Hatter made a fort under the dining room table.

When she brought him his tea he drank it without a fuss but refused to leave the safety of his fort. So Alice went to bed by herself. Suprisingly she got a good nights sleep when the Hatter was kicking her in the back, or pulling the pillows from under her head. When she woke up the next morning he was was sleeping (and snoring quite loudly) under the dining table. He only woke up when the kettle had started to whistle. "TEA TIME! TEA TIME!" he had bellowed throwing himself forward on his stomach and scrambling to his feet. Alice nearly dropped her teacup.

"Use your inside voice Mr. Hatter." she had reminded him.

"But I only have one voice."

"Yes but-"

"Where can I buy one of these inside voices hmm?"

"You can't. You-"

"So how does one aquire such a thing?"

"You- Oh nevermind!"

"But I want to- TEA!"

He had spotted the kettle boiling behind Alice.

"TEA! TEA! TEA!"

"calm down!"

"NO! TEEEEA!"

Alice had then run from the kitchen with her hands over her ears.

"TEA!" the Hatter had shouted gleefully before making several cups.

Once he had calmed down he remembered why he had been under the table.

"she touched my hat, she _touched _my hat, SHE TOUCHED MY HAT!"

Alice who had heard his exclaimation from the study buried her face in her book.

"Oh lord..."

She could hear him thundering up the hallway.

"Alice! Alice, I want a word- no _several _words!" he burst into the study and came to a halt infront of her armchair.

"You touched my hat." he accused.

"Yes, I did."

"_Why _did you touch my hat hmm? Why?"

"Because you left it on the couch, and don't speak to me like that, its very rude."

"I always leave my hat on the couch."

"I know, I was afraid someone might have sat on it so I moved it."

"huh... I guess you're right."

"Apology accepted Mr. Hatter. Now would you mind not looming over me. Its rather intimidating."

"Oh sorry."

And with that he left the room.

Alice giggled quietly and went back to her book.


End file.
